walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Louis (Video Game)
Louis, sometimes referred to as Lou, is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. He is a hunter for Ericson's Boarding School, Marlon's best friend and a possible love interest for Clementine. Pre-Apocalypse Ericson's Boarding School Nothing is known about Louis' life prior to or as the outbreak began. He was a student at the Ericson's Boarding School and was best friends with Marlon. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Done Running" Louis is first shown playing piano to calm Alvin Jr. down. He greets Clementine and tells her that Marlon left her bag in the room somewhere. After Clementine finds her bag, she asks him if he knows any other songs. He responds by saying "Well there is one, but you're armed." Then he plays "Oh My Darling, Clementine". Marlon comes into the piano room and asks Clementine and Louis for help with the walkers. As they exit the boarding school, Louis introduces Clementine to Violet though Violet ignores her, leading Louis assure Clementine that Violet "grows on you." He then introduces Clementine to his weapon of choice, a chair leg, reinforced with a few nails, that he's nicknamed "Chairles.” He helps kill the walkers that have made their way to the school, and compliments Clementine’s capabilities. He also introduces her to the traps set to kill the walkers. After the hunting party comes back, Louis walks with Clementine and Violet back to the boarding school. He teases Violet that she gave a poor performance and then goes on to say that Clem gave a "solid A". If Clementine chooses to go hunting with Louis and Aasim, Louis tells them how he views hunting "as a day to day task" rather than obsess over it like Aasim does. Louis later sees a walker hanging in one of there traps and decides to play piniata with him while Aasim goes hunting. Clementine can choose if she wants to help Louis with his "walker piniata" or Aasim with his duty. If she chooses the former, Louis takes a liking to her. Later, he agrees to go with Clementine and Violet to the abandoned train station to obtain food. Either gladly or bitterly (Determinant) he distracts the walkers surrounding the station by making loud noises. When the girls rush out with supplies, he helps fight off the walkers so they can escape. Back at the school, he praises Clementine's efforts to secure the group all the food. That night he is present when confronting Marlon about him sacrificing Tenn's sisters to a group of raiders. He either defends Clementine or sides with Violet against Marlon. (Determinant) Like the others, he reacts in horror when Alvin Jr. shoots Marlon dead. "Suffer The Children" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Louis has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and animals. Relationships Clementine Louis seems to have taken a fancy for Clementine as he tries to flirt with her and even asks her if she had a boyfriend. Clementine can either be annoyed or charmed by his overtures. (Determinant) However, Louis does not yet have an especially strong relationship with Clementine, as he hesitates/refuses (Determinant) to protect her from Marlon if asked for help but when Marlon is about to shoot her, but steps in anyway steps in to protect Clementine, when others rally to her side. When she tells Marlon that it is not to late to make things right, he supports her. (Determinant) '' Dependant on player choices, Louis can become a serious romantic interest for Clementine (''Determinant) ''or they may eventually continue to have a platonic friendship ''(Determinant). ''At the end of the second episode, Clementine can either choose to save Louis or indirectly allow him to be taken by raiders. Alvin Jr. Louis looks after Alvin Jr, tolerating him more than others. He plays the piano to calm him down, and demonstrates a liking for the boy when he gives him his bowl of soup despite the fact that he would then go hungry. Alvin Jr. likes Louis too however he can point out that Louis is too loud and silly, which Alvin Jr. views as bad. When Marlon shoves Alvin Jr. down, Louis helps him stand up again. He is shocked and horrified when Alvin Jr. shoots Marlon, denouncing him as a 'murderer' and supporting the campaign to force Clementine and AJ to leave Ericson's Boarding School. However, Louis is still able to show compassion and concern for AJ's wellbeing, as shown after his witnessing AJ's gunshot wound. Marlon Louis and Marlon knew each other since before the apocalypse and were best friends. When Clementine asks for his help against Marlon, he will turn her down at first, saying that he trusts Marlon. However, he eventually tries to calm Marlon down, and when Marlon is about to shoot Clementine he will put himself in front of her, turning against him. If Clementine tells Marlon that they can still make things right, he will support her by offering him his help, saying they are all family. (''Determinant) However, if she calls him pathetic and Marlon agrees with her, he will defend Marlon but will be corrected by him, stating that Louis just was the only one who was unable to see it. (Determinant) He is nevertheless horrified by the death of his friend at AJ's hand. Violet Violet and Louis appear to be friends, despite their contrasting personalities. Louis often teases Violet about her quiet and reserved personality and partial rudeness, while Violet is annoyed by his upbeat and carefree persona. Violet mocks him when she has a chance, notably when Louis awkwardly tried to flirt with Clementine during their card game, Violet was annoyed by his poor attempt at smooth talk and teased him, saying it was no wonder he never had a girlfriend. Aasim Louis and Aasim, while allies, disagree on how to hunt; Aasim's serious and strategic nature and Louis' laid back and 'live in the moment' attitude often leads to them arguing and irritating each other. Just like Violet, Aasim is annoyed by Louis' attempts to flirt with Clementine, especially when she does it back. (Determinant) Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Done Running" *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys" Trivia *Louis appears to be a big fan of music, judging from his official description found on supplementary material and his aptitude for playing the piano. *Louis claims to have never had a girlfriend. *Louis loves baseball, contrasting Violet's dislike for it. *Louis hates cantaloupe, claiming it to be the "grossest thing he's ever eaten". *Louis's main weapon is a chair leg which he jokingly calls "Chairles". **Louis is one of four characters in The Walking Dead that has named their weapon. The others being Negan with "Lucille" (along with their TV Series counterparts), Molly with "Hilda", and Danny St. John with "Charlotte". *Louis wants to preserve the old world such as art, music and culture. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Alive Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Ericson's Boarding School